Angel Wings
by blueberry girl
Summary: I will kill you, this message appears as a warning to Serena and Mina James. That message alone can make a very powerful family fear for the lives of their daughters.
1. Chapter 1

Oh look out a new story, I just have them pop into my head. It's really amazing once you think of it. So here's my newest story hope everyone likes it. Though you better, J/K please R/R  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena James, the world's most famous actress sat waiting in a café for her sister, Mina James. Her sister was not into acting but was a world famous model. She was always on Vogue or Elle, These 2 were part of a very powerful and wealthy family.  
  
Though Serena would never go into detail about her family life so I shall not go into it. Who would guess under their pearly smiles and makeup they were in the most severe danger. Their Grandmother known as Serenity Minal James, the famous model was killed as a warning that Serena and Mina were in deep trouble.  
  
Mina dressed in an alluring outfit as always walked up to her sister. "You know Mina if continue to dress like that your going to get us killed faster" Serena muttered to her sister coldly. "Sere, don't pull the ice queen crap on me o.k., I am not in the mood", Mina snapped back.   
  
"Shut up and sit down" Serena said pushing her Channel sunglasses on top of her head. "O.k. let's get something straight before some people want autographs; Daddy called this agency and hired 2..uh..bodyguards" Mina said.  
  
"Well I was wondering when he would do that" Serena said pushing a silvery blonde hair out of her face. "Good I don't have to explain" Mina said with relief getting up to go make a call. "Hold it" Serena commanded, "When are they coming?".   
  
"Tonight" Mina answered, then they heard a scream and a bunch of teenagers attacked them for autographs.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Shields and Valence in my office now" Amara Bovina said. Darien Shields and Andrew Valence looked up and went into their bosses office. {I wanted to use the Generals names but My computer is giving me a problem, Sorry}  
  
Their boss, was sitting at her desk, gray eyes narrowed hard. She stood up and looked out the window, "You two are my most respected employees and I have I think the largest case you will ever encounter" Amara said.  
  
She threw them each a manila folder, Serena and Mina James are both in the most utmost danger. Diamond Flank is after them, he just killed Serenity Minal James and wants her granddaughters dead so he can take over the James Empire. Though I wasn't told the whole story but he intends to do it anyway possible" Amara explained.  
  
Darien and Andrew were both speechless, "Wait you mean the model and actress" Andrew said weakly unaware of the last comment.  
  
"Yes look through the folder Valence" Amara said sternly. "Now they live in Beverly Hills, California. You are to go out there immediately, your airline tickets and transportation is already taken care of" Amara said.  
  
They nodded, "Your flight leaves in 2 hours I suggest you go now" Amara said. Darien and Andrew's mouths dropped open and they scrambled out the door. "Don't fail me or those girls" Amara said as they left.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The boys left and quickly drove to their apartment which they shared and threw clothes and things together. By the time they reached the airport, their plane was about to leave in 5 minutes. Still they made it in record time, They found their seats and took the 4 hour plane ride from Chicago to California.   
  
"Can you believe we are going to meet Serena and Mina James" Andrew said apparently still in awe. "It's very believable" Darien said. "Yeah but we are not going to just meet them we are going to actually guard them" Andrew said flipping through his folder.  
  
The folder he had, was full of pictures of Mina, and Darien of Serena. "How can she be so beautiful" Andrew asked about an hour later still flipping through his folder.   
  
Darien just shrugged, Andrew took the hint and stopped pestering. Darien hadn't even gone through his folder already knowing how attractive and pretty his assignment was.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The plane landed and the gentlemen left the plane to go and look for the car which was supposed to take them to the James estate.   
  
Though they hadn't expected a long stretch, white and gold limo waiting for them. "Are you Darien Shields and Andrew Valence" The driver asked in a heavy Italian accent. "Yes" Darien said, "Good we already have your luggage please get in" The driver said, his name tag read 'Vinnie'.  
  
The drive was about a hour but it was worth it, The estate was by the ocean. Finally Darien and Andrew saw a golden gate appear, and James waved at the Guards at the gate. The limo rode up to the grand hall.  
  
Though the young men thought the limo was great but were not prepared for the upcoming house or mansion. The mansion was probably 4 miles long in width and looked to be about 10 stories high, it was entirely made up of brown brick.  
  
When they reached the top of the driveway and got out they looked around and saw a very large and elegant fountain surrounded by flowers of every kind in front of the door.  
  
"This way" Vinnie said, he walked up to the door and 2 footmen opened the French doors, They walked into a hall of marble and a enormous chandelier greeted them.   
  
"Follow me" Vinnie said and led them down the marble hall, elegant pictures were hanging on the walls, then they reached the grand room. A beautiful staircase was right in front of them it had golden railings and plush maroon carpet led up to the second story.   
  
2 Butlers came and bowed, "These 2 men are going to show you to your rooms which is on the same floor as the daughters" Vinnie said and left.  
  
"Thank you" Darien and Andrew said together, The butlers beckoned them to the elevator near the staircase. Darien and Andrew were still looking around while in the elevator, when it stopped they were on the 7th floor.  
  
"Gentlemen" One of the butlers said and they walked down the hall, the carpet was beige with portraits of the family but none of the girls.   
  
After about a 2 minute walk they reached their rooms. Darien and Andrew had rooms next to each other, "Please call if you need anything, here is your maps" The butler said and handed them a very big map.  
  
They left and the boys went into their rooms, their was a queen size bed in the corner, a pine desk, a large balcony, and the closet and bathroom were on their left.  
  
"Well what should we do first?" Andrew asked, "Why don't we go out into the pool" Darien suggested, "Sounds good" Andrew agreed. They set off down to the 3rd floor and were in awe as they saw the backyard, the pool was at least a mile wide itself.  
  
Their was an enormous garden farther back, then on the right was the ocean and the sun was setting. It was absolutely stunning. The colors were amazing and so pretty it looked like a painting.  
  
Finally they saw 5 females down by the pool, 2 were swimming and the rest were sitting and watching the sunset. The boys walked down the steps and to the pool, "May we help you" A raven haired girl asked, she was pretty and was wearing a red skirt and tube top.  
  
"Actually we were here to see Serena and Mina James" Andrew said, "Oh" The girl said and sighed, "Mina, Serena your bodyguards are here".  
  
"What!?!?!?" said 2 silver blonde women. Serena looked up from her magazine, and Mina watched from the pool. "Sorry, we haven't properly introduced ourselves" Darien said.  
  
"This is Andrew Valence and I'm Darien Shields" Darien announced. "Nice to meet you, guys I'm going to the gym" Serena said.  
  
The girl with a 'meatball' style hairdo in a white bikini got up and walked from the pool and left her friends and went upstairs. Darien stared at her, not only for her beauty but for her tone.  
  
"Umm.. Well please don't mind the ice queen, she is always like this when she's hungry" A brunette said. "umm...o.k." Darien said. "So ladies, how are you" Andrew said breaking the ice.  
  
"I think I will go to the gym too" Darien said and ran after Serena.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Darien decided to change first and then go down to the 4th floor to see what the gym was like. When he got down their he was again amazed by the equipment, He saw Serena on the treadmill.   
  
"What do you want" She snarled as soon she saw him, "I came to work out" Darien snapped. "Well be my guest" Serena said and walked out of the room.  
  
Darien sighed, "this isn't going to be easy" he said to himself and started to work out, unaware to the blue eyes watching him from the door.  
  
Serena had been watching him but left after she saw him begin, she sighed as soon as she was down the hall, she hated being in danger and didn't want to have a bodyguard.  
  
"This isn't going to be easy" She mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So what do you guys think, I seem to like it and it will get better. Please no flames and Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter of Angel Wings I hope everyone reviews because if you don't it sort of discourages me -_- Please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye, Lita, and Amy left the house about 30 minutes after the meeting of Darien and Andrew. Mina of course started to really like him, though things of course had not gotten any better between Serena and Darien.  
  
The 18-year-old Serena was up in her master bedroom; there were paintings of her as she grew up in all types of beautiful gowns. It was like she and Mina were princesses; She had a lovely redwood four-poster bed, with pure white sheets and canopy.   
  
She had two enormous windows that covered her left wall; she owned a dark wood bookshelf with at least 100 books in it. A large white gold vanity, and an antique desk occupied half of the right wall. Serena was sitting in one of her window seats watching the rising moon.  
  
The moon sometimes was her soul; she always had a beautiful glow when watching it. She decided to change for dinner and sighed about having to see her so-called bodyguard. Serena got up and went into her massive bathroom and took a long shower.  
  
After she was done she got out and got out a striking white gown. She fixed her hair in the meatball style and left her room with a final glance at the moon. Serena entered the dining room and saw her parents at the far end of the table.  
  
"Good evening Mother, Father" Serena said and gave them each a kiss hello. "Good evening, Serena" They replied to her.  
  
Just then Mina, Andrew, and Darien walked in, "Hello Mother, Father" Mina said. "Who are these 2 gentlemen?" Ken James asked. "They are the bodyguards you requested for us, father" Mina replied calmly.  
  
"Oh, boys please come and sit by me and my wife Ilene" Ken said and beckoned them to down the table to two seats across from him. Andrew and Darien nodded and joined Ken.  
  
Dinner consisted of 6 courses, by the end Serena was getting sick of the talk about Diamond Flank, "May I be excused?" She said bitterly. "Yes dear" her mother said calmly.  
  
Serena decided since everyone was at dinner she would go for a swim. She changed into a black bikini and went down to the Olympic sized pool and began to swim.   
  
Though Serena was unaware of a pair of gray eyes watching her.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach and raced down to the pool area, he saw 2 figures struggling. Darien ran down the steps and saw a man with white hair strangling Serena, "GET THE HELL OFF HER" Darien snarled.   
  
He punched Diamond square in the jaw and instead of attacking Diamond jumped over the brick wall. "Thank you" Serena said and ran off, Darien watched and went inside to inform the household of the attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena ran up to her room and jumped into the shower, she tried to scrub off how Diamond touched her. She washed her hair and got out, wrapping her hair and body up in a towel and a robe Serena kept replaying in her mind how Darien had saved her.   
  
Someone knocked on the door, "Mistress Serena are you o.k." asked one of the maids. "Yes, Rose please don't worry I'll be fine" Serena said and jumped on her king sized bed. Her hair coming out of the towel she laid there staring out her window at the ocean.  
  
Then someone knocked again, "Serena it's your mother, your father just found out about the incident and wants you to come to his study" Ilene said. "Yes mother" Serena said and walked out of her room and to her father's study.  
  
When she arrived, the fire place had a roaring fire, "Serenity, if you get attacked again or your sister I will take extreme caution, but what Darien told me I have moved him and Andrew to the rooms a few doors down from yours and Mina's" Ken said staring at the fire.  
  
"Please be careful" her father said his eyes full of worry and fear.  
  
"Yes father" Serena said and left the room. Serena was now starting to get scared, if Diamond could get into the backyard what will keep him from inside.  
  
She ran to her room and bolted the door, she lit a fire in her fireplace and grabbed a book from the shelf.  
  
Serena read for about an hour and decided to go to bed, it was around 8:30 a little earlier then her usual bedtime. Serena got into a baby blue nightgown and fell into bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day Mina got attacked in the garden and Andrew happened to be with her and her father moved the boys right across the hall taking no chances.  
  
Though over the next week nothing happened and Serena and Darien were still not friends, though Andrew and Mina had hit it off and were really enjoying each other's company.   
  
So after about the 1 week mark of the boys' stay, everyone was at dinner and enjoying the food. Serena herself was talking to Darien but just as a light conversation.   
  
When dinner was done everyone went their separate ways, like Andrew and Mina went for a walk in the gardens and Serena and Darien went up to their rooms. Serena walked into her room and started to unbutton her dress then she looked at her vanity mirror.  
  
A message was written in red lipstick, 'I will kill you Serena, when your little boyfriend isn't around' then she looked around and it was on the windows and her bathroom mirror. Serena screamed and backed up "HHHEEELLLPPP" she screamed and Darien came bursting in her room and Serena was on the floor covering her eyes.  
  
He saw the message everywhere and ran over to her, "D-Darien t-t-the m-m-message" Serena stuttered before she fainted in his arms. He scooped her up and ran into her parents in the hallway, "What happened" Ilene asked as she saw her daughter unconscious.  
  
"Look in her room" Darien said and her parents darted in and saw the message, "GUARDS" Ken yelled in rage. Immediately a half a dozen men with guns came running down the hall. "LOOK IN HER ROOM AND CHECK MINA'S" Ken yelled.   
  
Maids and butlers came running up too... "CLEAN THAT MESSAGE AND SEARCH FOR THAT MAN ON THE PROPERTY" Ken shouted and everyone flinched ran and did as he asked. "Sir the same message is all over Mistress Mina's room" Rose the housekeeper said. "Clean it" Ken growled.  
  
"Darien bring Serena in our room until her room is clean" Ilene said and led him to elevators. The parents room was on the 10th floor. When they arrived the hallway was in marble with a long maroon runner. There were pictures of the girls as they were children.  
  
Ilene unlocked the door and turned on the lights, The room was twice the size of Serena's and was so graceful and beautiful. It had maroon carpet and a large king-size dark oak wood bed, the room had pictures of Ilene, Serena and Mina, it had dozens of windows, a living room, a parlor, and a baby grand piano.  
  
"Lay her on the bed" Ilene said her black lace dress flowing as she followed him to the bed. As soon Darien laid Serena on the bed Ilene immediately began to wake her up. "Serena, baby wake up" she said tapping her cheeks.  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered open, "M-mother" Serena said and sat, "Momma the note" Serena said apprehensively. "It's o.k. sweetie, your father's taken care of it, thankfully Darien was there" Ilene said and looked at Darien with warm eyes.  
  
Serena had a light blush on her cheeks, then realized her dress was unbuttoned. She started to button it and looked out the window. Ilene turned on the television and went to the door, "Your father will call you when he's done" Ilene said and left the room.  
  
When she left Serena looked at Darien, "Thank you" she said. "Your welcome" he replied, Serena kissed his cheek and went in the bathroom. The intercom on the wall started beeping and Serena walked out of the bathroom and answered it.   
  
"Mistress your room and your sister's is cleaned" A butler said, "Thank you, John" Serena said. "No problem, Mistress Serena" John said and Serena pressed the 'end call' button. Darien was already waiting by the door.  
  
They reached her room 5 minutes later, the hallway deserted as if nothing had happened. Serena walked in her room and in the bathroom. Darien followed her in the room to make sure nothing else was there. About five minutes later Serena walked out of the bathroom in a pink nightgown and jumped in bed.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Darien said and turned around. "Wait, could you stay with me" Serena pleaded and Darien agreed.  
  
He grabbed a pillow and blanket off a chair and laid down at the foot of her bed. "Good night" Darien said.  
  
"Good Night" Serena replied, drifting off into sleep, probably going to dream about a certain protector.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 2, I am charging 5 reviews or no chapter Please review I am begging you please review ^_~ 


	3. Chapter 3

A new chapter of Angel Wings, I hope everyone reviews like they should I really enjoy them because they encourage me and I write faster.  
  
  
  
Serena woke up the next morning at 12:00 and went to take a shower, Darien was still sleeping. Serena got out and put on her pink satin robe and went to pick out her clothes.  
  
She walked out of her bathroom to her closet and picked out a baby blue skirt and a tight white shirt. Serena got dressed, did her hair and make-up. She was just putting on some silver hoops when someone knocked on her doors.  
  
Mina was at the door with Andrew, Mina in a white skirt and lavender blouse. They noticed Darien sleeping on the floor, "Got lucky, huh" Mina smirked. "Mina" Serena gasped, "of course not" Serena said blushing.  
  
Andrew walked in and woke up Darien, he opened up his eyes to see 2 girls staring at him and his best friend smirking. "Shut up I know what your thinking" Darien said and Andrew started to crack up. "So nothing happened" Andrew asked as Mina burst in laughter. "Like I said, of course not" Serena said coldly.  
  
"Ouch" Mina said from the doorway, "But what we came for was to ask you if you would like to go shopping" Mina added. "It seems my buddy and I didn't bring many clothes" Andrew said halfheartedly. "Oh that sounds fun" Serena said perking up. "I totally agree sis" Mina said and smiled evilly at the boys.  
  
"Well boys why don't we go get started" Serena smirked.   
  
Before they could object the girls grabbed them and they were in the limo before you could say 'billionaire'. "Were are we going" Andrew asked, "Rodeo Drive, baby" Mina said.   
  
They reached Rodeo Drive an hour later and got out, "Remember low profile" Mina mumbled to her sister. "Got it" Serena said, they walked down the road.  
  
  
  
5 hours later the girls had bought at least 2 bags each and the boys had 20 bags each. All of the bags were with Vinnie of course, since it would attract a lot of attention if a photographer saw the girls with the guys.  
  
So they stopped in a café to have lunch and head back to the manor, though the waitress was a girl and made a big scene in seeing Serena and Mina. So lunch was cut short before the press started showing up.  
  
They jumped in the limo tired and went home, Mina and Andrew fell asleep on each others shoulders. Leaving Serena and Darien alone in the back of the limo.  
  
Serena was looking out the window and Darien was just thinking. Did he like Serena, he wasn't sure this was really puzzling.  
  
Serena was thinking along same lines, 'do I like him?' 'he's protected me' these thoughts were running through her mind. "Hey Darien, do you want to go out on the town tonight" Serena said coming to a decision.  
  
"Sounds fun" Darien said and they arrived at the house. "o.k. we'll leave about 9:00" Serena said getting out. Darien nodded and Serena raced inside the house to start getting ready.   
  
  
  
Mina knocked on Serena's door, Serena answered "I'm coming with you" Mina said. "Good" Serena said "I knew you would want to" She added and closed the door. "yes" Mina said to herself and walked next door to get ready.  
  
  
  
Serena finally was ready, she was dressed in a tight black leather skirt and a forest green button up halter top with a black leather coat. She put on 4 inch black leather boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was in the meatball style and she had dark green eye shadow and blood red lipstick.  
  
Darien was in black slacks and a black muscle shirt, his mouth dropped when he saw Serena. "You look good" Serena said eyeing him up and down.  
  
"I agree" Darien said, "Thank you" Serena smiled and went and knocked on Mina's door. Mina answered "Umm...Change of plan" Mina said quickly and shut the door with a snap.  
  
"Well I guess it's just you and me" Serena sighed, "No argument here" Darien said. Serena smiled and they walked out of the house and to the limo. "Tony, take us to the Ruby Club" Serena said, "Yes, Ms. Serena"  
  
Serena nodded and closed the window between the front and the back. "What's at the Ruby Club?" Darien asked. "It's the hottest, most expensive, and exclusive club and Mina and me are known there" Serena said.  
  
"Sounds fun"  
  
"It is if you know how to dance"  
  
"Well, I'll see how I am when we get there" Darien said.  
  
Serena looked at him hard and looked out the window, they arrived at the club. It wasn't unusual to see a limo pull up there, but people were still curious who was in there. Tony opened the door, Darien and Serena stepped out. "OH MY GOD IT'S SERENA JAMES" "HER OUTFIT IS KILLER" "MAYBE WE COULD GET HER AUTOGRAPH" Girls were shouting to each other.  
  
The owner immediately came up to her, "How are you this evening Ms. James" The owner asked. "Wonderful as always, Chad" Serena smiled at Raye's boyfriend.  
  
Chad lead them in and people were gawking at them, they reached the V.I.P. section and to Serena's usual table and section.  
  
Chad said goodbye and left, "Well it's time to see what you can do" Serena said and led him to the dance floor. As it turned out Darien was good at every type of dance step, Girls were watching him with dreamy looks on their faces.  
  
The guys were all drooling over Serena, and Darien glared at them over shoulder. "You surprise me Darien Shields, you made it seem as if you didn't know how to dance" Serena whispered in his ear. "I wanted to surprise you" Darien purred back.  
  
"I like surprises" Serena said with a mischievous look in her eyes, "Good because I have many more up my sleeve" Darien said to her a spark of fire in his eyes.   
  
  
  
End of a very short chapter but I have written 3 chapters to different stories so be satisfied and Review or no new chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them, so keep going :^) I am a very happy writer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////////////////////////////////~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~////////////////////////////////////  
  
While the happy couple was dancing, in her room, another message appeared. 'I'm getting closer' and since the other James daughter was home he wouldn't bother..... For now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and Darien left the club at 1:30 and decided it was late and would head home. Tony arrived about 5 minutes after they called him. Serena was a bit tipsy but wasn't too bad off; Darien though hadn't touched a drink so he was completely alert.  
  
Serena fell asleep in the car and Darien just stared out the window. They arrived back at the house to everyone sleeping, including Mina and Andrew. Darien helped Serena up the steps to her room, Serena woke up immediately and clutched onto Darien's shirt. There were no lights on except the moon shining in.  
  
'I'm getting closer' was everywhere once again. Darien covered Serena's mouth, "It's o.k." he whispered, he kicked the door closed with his foot.  
  
Serena nodded and he let go of her mouth, she immediately went into her bathroom to start cleaning up the message. Darien looked around in her closet and under her bed to make sure the culprit was gone. Serena sighed when she was done.  
  
"I am really getting scared" Serena confessed, "I can understand" Darien said as he sat down in one of the window seats. "I hope he didn't do anything to Mina" Serena said with anxiety etched in her face.  
  
"If he did your father and mother would probably be down here" Darien said. "Your right" Serena said and laid down on her bed. "Darien I'm really sorry for being snobby the first night you were here, I am really happy and grateful for you being here" Serena said watching him.   
  
"I understand, I am really happy to be here to" Darien replied. "Thank you for protecting me too," Serena said getting up. "Your welcome" Darien said, he watched Serena get up from her bed and walk over.  
  
Serena sat next to him and watched the ocean with the shimmer of the moon.   
  
"I am going to explain why Diamond is after me and my sister, Diamond was once one my father's most trusted lawyers. When my father was making his will Diamond organized it. The will stated that Mina and I were going to get the estate after my father and mother passed on. Well Diamond made the will ironclad so it couldn't be destroyed. Then after we all signed it he changed it around somehow, and now it states that if my sister and I die or if he marries one of us he will get the estate after my mother and father die." Serena said.  
  
"That sounds impossible" Darien said, "I know it does but he somehow changed it and we can't do anything about, since it's official" Serena said sadly. "Serena this is really serious" Darien said grabbing her wrists to look at him.   
  
"I know Darien my father has the police and the F.B.I after him and there's nothing we can do about that will" Serena stared him hard in the eye, "Serena, I am really sorry, I will protect you until that man is caught" Darien stated.   
  
"Thank you Dar-" but was cut off by his lips, "Don't thank me, Serena I will protect you" Darien said. Serena kissed him again and got up. "Will you stay again" Serena asked him, Darien nodded and she went into her bathroom to change.  
  
Serena changed into her purple nightgown and lie down. Darien went to grab a pillow; but was stopped, "No, just lay down" Serena said softly and he did. {A.N. Just to let those perverts out there they didn't do that...yet}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, they both woke up to a knock on the door, Darien got up and answered. The person at the door was Ken James, Serena quickly through a pillow on the floor. Then she ran and got a robe from her closet and stood next to Darien.   
  
"Good Morning Daddy" Serena said innocently, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Serenity James, what did you do last night?" Ken growled at her.  
  
"Mr. James, we went to the Ruby Club and came home and Diamond struck again, the message read 'I'm getting closer'" Darien said, Ken's eyes looked shocked.  
  
"Yes, I have to go and inform the guards and Serenity your sister has her door locked and won't open it, get her out" Ken said and walked down the hall. Serena looked shocked, "Umm.. I'm going to open Mina's door" Serena said quickly and left.   
  
Darien just went back to lay down when he heard a light scream, he ran next door to find Andrew and Mina in bed together. Serena fainted and he caught her, "Andrew" Darien said. Darien laid Serena in the floor and started tapping her cheek.  
  
Serena came to and looked around, "That's why you changed your plans last night" Serena muttered but Darien heard this and had to bite down a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, Well could you guys leave so we can get dressed" Andrew said hastily. Darien shook his head and lead Serena back to her room, "My sister" Serena grumbled as she picked out some clothes for that day.  
  
"I know that feeling" Darien said, he left to go and get dressed for Brunch. Serena got into some jean shorts and a baby blue belly shirt. She put her hair in a ponytail and left she went down the hall noticing Mina's room locked again and shook her head.   
  
Down in the dining room, Raye, Lita, and Amy were there. "Hey guys, good morning Mother, Father" Serena said, "Good morning" everyone replied.  
  
"Serena we were just talking about you, since Darien told us what Diamond wrote we are throwing a ball to attract him so he will try and attack" Ilene said. "When?" Serena asked, "Tomorrow night and we are inviting all yours and Mina's friends" Ilene said. {A.N. don't think Serena's mother it's just she wants Diamond done so her daughters are safe}  
  
"Yes mother" Serena said trying to hide her disappointment, she didn't like the idea of being bait. She plopped down next to Raye. A moment later Darien walked in and sat down next to Serena, she told him about the ball in his ear. He nodded and began to pile food on his plate.  
  
Mina and Andrew came down about a half an hour later, with Darien smirking at them and Serena giggling. Mina sat down across from Serena and when her parents weren't looking she mouthed 'shut the hell up', which made Serena, laugh harder.  
  
Raye and Lita noticed right away "What happened" Raye said to them, "Oh Mina and Andrew sl- OW MINA" Serena shrieked. Now that attracted everyone's attention, "What happened" Ilene asked a little startled.  
  
"Nothing mother" Mina said quickly, "Umm...Serena and I need to go to the library" Mina added getting up and grabbing Serena's arm and dragging her out of the room.  
  
"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM" Mina yelled as soon as they reached the library, "Oh come on it was just some harmless fun, I wasn't really going to say anything" Serena said.  
  
"What happened" Raye asked again as Lita, Amy, Andrew, and Darien followed. Mina covered Serena's mouth, "I will tell you later, I'm just having a chat with my sister" Mina said. "O.k. then" Lita said with a hint of suspicion in her voice.  
  
"Well wait in your room Mina" Raye said and everyone left except Darien and Andrew. "I have a blackmail item on you, Mina" Serena said mischievously, "I'm just kidding" Serena said as she saw the fire in Mina's eyes.  
  
"O.k. I'll drop the subject" Serena said.  
  
"Thank you, but if I ever catch you in that predicament I won't let you live it down" Mina said eyeing Darien. Serena flushed, "Shut up" Serena snapped matching her sister's anger.  
  
They stared at each other and both cracked up, the boys however didn't catch the joke and looked dumbfounded. When the girls looked at them they had burst into a fit of giggles again.  
  
After a few minutes the girls calmed down and told the boy to take a swim or something while they caught up with their friends. Andrew and Darien kept mumbling things to one another as they walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina confessed to the girls as soon as she got up to the room that she slept with Andrew. Once she had finished they dropped the subject and started talking about each other's boy friends except Serena and Darien since they hadn't exactly... Well you know.  
  
"Would you girls like to join us in a swim" Mina said after about an hour of talking about each other's love lives.  
  
{A.N. I forgot to mention what Mina's bedroom looked like, it is exactly like Serena's only it's in yellow and has pictures of her}  
  
Everyone nodded, "Wait we didn't bring bathing suits" Raye said. "Borrow some of mine" Mina said and directed them to her closet. "Well I will go and change" Serena said and left the room.  
  
Serena put on her light pink bikini. {A.N. I know that's all she owns but I don't like the sound of bathing suit and I'm 13}  
  
By the time she was out Lita, Amy, and Raye were in either a gray, orange, or purple bikini. "Nice choice guys" Serena said grabbing a towel from the closet in between hers and Mina's room.  
  
They each grabbed a towel and walked down to the pool area to find Darien and Andrew racing. It surprised Serena how muscular Darien was since she hadn't seen him without a shirt on. Though she liked it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of another chapter please keep review or I won't go on. Thank you I really appreciate it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Boy I'm spoiling you people, I feel very loved LOL Keep reviewing and I will chapters out fast like I have been, I'm surprised at myself I have never written a story this fast I am very proud of my self *glows* o.k. I am going to continue now.....  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor moon sorry I haven't put that up.  
  
___________________________________________________________________;)_________________  
  
The girls joined the gentlemen after Darien won the race, Amy decided to give Darien and Andrew a run for their money and raced them. She of course kicked their butts, after that it turned into a contest of races that lasted until dusk.  
  
The girls decided to stay over since the ball was tomorrow night and they didn't feel like having to go back-in-forth but Vinnie, Tony, and Eddie were nice enough to get them clothes for the night and the next day.  
  
"Just how many drivers do you have?" Darien asked Serena and Mina, "ten" Mina and Serena said together. Then how many guest rooms do you have? Andrew asked, "243" Serena and Mina said in unison. Andrew just shook his head and headed to his room.  
  
"Oh" Darien said and went in his room to get ready for dinner, Serena giggled as he walked away and she also got ready for dinner.  
  
She showered and got out a light pink gown for that evening, Someone knocked and it turned out Lita needed to know if she could borrow a dress since Vinnie wasn't back with her outfits. "Amy and Raye are in Mina's closet right now" Lita said while going through the hundreds of racks in Serena's closet.   
  
"Serena, when you and Mina go shopping do you buy the whole store?", "Sometimes" Serena laughed. "Figures" Lita sighed. She grabbed a green gown and left, Serena got dressed shortly after and headed downstairs. Birdie, Prisma, Avery, and Catsy were talking to Serena's parents, "YOU GUYS" Serena screeched as she ran down and hugged them.   
  
"Hey Serena" Birdie said, "Long time no see" Prisma winked. "How've you guys been" Serena said looking at them, "Good" all four of them said together.  
  
"Great" Serena said smiling and then four screams were emitted as Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy saw them. This was a very large reunion. "Ladies, dinner is served" Rose said, "Thanks Rose" Mina said.   
  
As they were walking in the dining room, Andrew and Darien were descending down the stairs. Dinner was very fun, the girls were talking about everything, except that someone wanted to murder Serena and Mina. After dinner it turned out that Birdie, Prisma, Avery, and Catsy were staying with a number of extra guests.  
  
June, Vanessa, Cecile, and Penelope arrived shortly after dinner {A.N. Those are the Amazon Quartet girls Ex. Para Para, Jun Jun, Cere Cere, Ves Ves and that is the correct spelling} Then Chad, Greg, Ken arrived around 9:30.  
  
Then Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Molly and Melvin arrived at 10:15. By the time of midnight 50 rooms were occupied, half with Mina and Serena's friends and then half with her parents.  
  
Her parents friends were staying on the 9th floor and Mina and Serena's were on 7th , the party was going to be huge since only a quarter of the party's people were staying with them.  
  
Serena and Darien were talking in her room when the phone rang, "Hello" Serena said. "Hello princess" A man's voice was on the other line, "Who is this?" Serena asked nervously. Darien got up and stood next to her, "Your dream man" The man said.   
  
Darien took the phone from her to here 'your dream man'. "So Serena are you alone and what are you wearing" The man asked. Darien was disgusted and hung up, "What did he ask" Serena asked Darien, "Are you alone and what are you wearing" Darien spat.  
  
Serena paled, she clutched his shirt. "Now the guy's interested in me" Serena said fear in her blue eyes. "This is disgusting" Serena said, "I know it's disgusting" Darien said. Their blue eyes connecting for a second.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you, Darien" Serena said and kissed his cheek, then they heard a crash in the next room which happened to be Mina's. "Next thing she'll be telling me she's doing foreplay" Serena said and banged on the wall.   
  
"SHUT UP WE HAVE COMPANY" Serena yelled through the wall, Darien was laughing. "It isn't funny" Serena said smiling herself.  
  
"Then why are you smiling" Darien asked, "I don't know" Serena said giggling. "Well let's get some sleep" Serena said and taking of her robe. It was now a custom Darien slept in the same bed as Serena but nothing would happen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena's dream, Diamond had Mina and Serena tied to chairs "So my dear's I think I will torture you and then kill you, though it's to bad since you two are so lovely" Diamond said.  
  
"Let us go" Mina growled, "Of course not my dear" Diamond said and slapped Mina on the check. "Since your sister is so beautiful maybe we should see some more skin" Diamond said and ripped off Serena's shirt.   
  
"You touch anything I will bite you" Serena said, "You can't stop me" Diamond said and touched her bra strap....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena bolted up screaming, Darien bolted up next to her, "What's wrong?" he whispered, "D-Diamond" Serena said. Darien hugged her, "it's o.k., it was just a dream" he said.  
  
"He was going to rape me and Mina and then kill us" Serena said and shuddered at the thought. "Darien please don't let him kill us" Serena said looking at him straight in the eye. "Serena I promise I won't" Darien said.  
  
"Thank you" Serena said and kissed him, Darien kissed her back and her arms went around his neck. The kiss ended with a small peck and they broke apart. "Good night" Serena murmured, "Good night" .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning or next afternoon they woke and Serena looked at the clock it read 2:00. She covered mouth to keep from screaming they had missed breakfast, No one had waken her up. Serena was suspicious usually someone knock on her door to wake her up by twelve.  
  
"Come on we missed breakfast" Serena said and jumped out of bed and to her bathroom, Darien stared at her and went into his room. She threw on a yellow sun dress and grabbed a yellow hat, and without doing her hair she ran out of her room.  
  
Darien was just walking in the hallway when Serena grabbed his wrist and dragged him down to the elevator. They reached the dining room 5 minutes later, no one was there "They must be in the back yard" Serena said and sat down.  
  
Food was still left on the table so they ate in silence and decided to join everyone outside. They went outside and all of Serena's friends were in the pool and her Parent's friends were in the gardens.  
  
Serena was now a women on a mission she walked down the steps and saw Mina and Andrew swimming in a corner of the pool. Serena walked over to them and bent down, "Why the hell didn't you wake me up" Serena asked her eyes burning.  
  
"Hmm...I don't know but Serena I have to hand it to you, shouting through my wall say 'shut up, we have company' I just have to show you how I am going to repay you" Mina said her eyes burning through Serena's.   
  
She pulled Serena in the pool, "It's nice of you to join us" Mina smirked. "Oh your dead sis this happened to be my favorite dress" Serena said rage growing. "Oh shit" Mina said and dove under water, Serena tried to swim but couldn't with her dress on.  
  
"WHAT'S THE MATTER SIS, CAN'T MOVE" Mina called sticking her tongue out. Everyone was staring at Serena. Serena stared at Mina and smirked "WHEN I SAY YOU DEAD YOUR DEAD" she said and pulled her dress off and swam after Mina.  
  
"SHIT" Mina screeched as she saw Serena's action and swam, Serena was catching up and Mina continued to swim. Finally Serena caught her, "you are going to pay off my cleaning bill and not with Daddy's credit card" Serena growled at her as she cornered her.  
  
"O.K. I'M SORRY" Mina shrieked, "Thank you" Serena said and swam off. "I guess I will join you guys" Serena said. "I think that was the most stupidest thing I've ever seen" Taiki said. "Shut up" Serena said to him.  
  
"Mistress Serena, would you like me to take this" Eleanor, another housekeeper asked. "Yes please" Serena said. Amy and Greg shortly got out and sat with Darien while the others played volleyball. Mina of course beat everyone into the ground.  
  
The got out after about an hour of play, the girls hurried in to start getting ready while the men headed down to the game room.  
  
Serena had a most lovely dress indeed, the dress was a purple strapless except for a thin strap that went across her chest that went over shoulder. The top was barely above her breasts, the bottom had two slits that went up to the top of her thighs. She simply loved it, though her father might not but she didn't care.  
  
Serena put her hair in a ponytail and curled the bottom, her make-up was purple eye shadow and lip gloss.  
  
She put on her dress and got out some purple pumps and left her room. Darien was waiting outside her door in a tuxedo which looked very enticing. They each said a couple of complements and left for the ballroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It looks like a mild cliff hanger but not too bad... And to answer a certain reviewer Mina might be able to hold something above Serena's head. I need reviews thank you for all of them too. 


	6. Chapter 6

WOW!!!! 54 reviews, I'm so proud *wipes tear* Please keep reviewing and I will keep writing ;)  
  
____________________________________________________________________;)________________  
  
The couple {A.N. Sort of} walked down to the grand ballroom. Their were about 300 people there dancing and having a good time, "Want to dance" Serena asked slyly. "Hmm...I don't know how to dance" Darien replied and pulled Serena on the dance floor.  
  
Serena and Darien danced to about four songs before other people wanted to dance with them. Mina and Andrew, didn't let go of each other the whole night. {A.N. surprise surprise} After about 2 hours of dancing Serena's father stopped the band and announced Dinner was served.  
  
Everyone went into the dining room which seemed to of gotten bigger and had dinner. "So Serena, we haven't talked in ages, how've you been" Michelle said, "Well, Mina and I have been quite busy" Serena said calmly.  
  
"With what may I ask" Yaten said, "Well haven't you read the newspaper, I just finished another layout" Mina said a hint of smugness {A.N. is that a word?} in her voice.  
  
"Yeah and Serena didn't you just do a movie" June asked, Serena nodded. "Yeah it's called 'Ale Va Mien'" Serena said.  
  
"What's it about?" Avery asked, "Well I don't really want to ruin the surprise" Serena said drawled. "Come on Serena" Prisma begged.  
  
"It's a war movie" Serena said simply.  
  
"Ohhhh" The whole table said. "Figures" Raye said lightly.  
  
"Well, who or what do you play" Hotaru asked. "A stripper" Serena said looking down about to burst out laughing.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" The whole table shouted. "KIDDING" Serena said then her and Mina started bursting out laughing.  
  
After that no one asked her about the movie, and it went into mindless chitchat.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After dinner the ball continued, and no sign of Diamond, this made Mina and Serena skeptical. The ball continued about 2 more hours before everyone left.  
  
It was good and bad but after all the 'good byes' and 'thanks for coming' everyone was ready for some shut eye. Darien went into his room to change while Serena walked into hers.  
  
Though someone had been expecting her, "Hello, Serenity James".  
  
  
  
{A.N. I think I will leave everyone hanging and make this the shortest chapter I have ever written. *laughs evilly*}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{A.N. I'm not that mean right, did you really think I was going to do that *stares at everyone with hurt eyes*}  
  
  
  
  
Diamond Flank was sitting on her bed, the door shut behind Serena and how Diamond did that was very hard on her mind.  
  
"What do you want" Serena snarled, "Why my little darling I want....you" Diamond said his eyes flickering over Serena's body. "You sick man" Serena growled, Diamond got up and stood in front of Serena. "You touch me and I'll scream" Serena said her eyes blazing.  
  
"No you won't" Diamond said caressing her face, Serena screamed and he covered her mouth. "You little piece of shit, shut up" Diamond said placing his hand on her shoulder. Serena bit his hand and ran to her door, but Diamond was on top of her in a second.   
  
"You're a slut, Serena why not just let me have you" Diamond whispered in her ear....  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Darien had just exited his room when he heard a crash in Serena's room. He tried the knob and it was locked, "SERENA LET ME IN" Darien shouted through the door. "HELP M-" Serena tried to yell at him, Darien knew what was happening that man had finally gotten Serena.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Diamond punched Serena's arm, Serena whimpered. "YOU BITCH SHUT UP" Diamond yelled at her, "Get the hell off me" she said. Darien must of heard what Diamond had said and started trying to break down the door.  
  
Diamond was still on top of her, His hand started to unzip her dress. "GET OFF ME" Serena screamed, "Why?" Diamond asked nastily. Serena got her elbow free and hit him in the *spot*, "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH" Diamond said as he got up, he crossed the room and punched her in the eye.   
  
"You already said that" Serena said on her knees, "Because I mean it" he said maliciously. The dress started to slip off her shoulder, "I am going to finish my project" Diamond said cruelly.   
  
But Darien got through the door.  
  
He saw Serena developing a black eye and her dress on her waist. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER" Darien yelled and punched Diamond in the stomach.  
  
"Looks like I already have" Diamond said smirking, "WHY YOU LITTLE MOTHER *UCKER" Darien shouted. {A.N. sorry for all the bad language, and Mina and Andrew were in the gardens while this happened}.  
  
He punched Diamond in the nose and then Diamond sunk to his knees. With a final kick in the groin, Diamond fell unconscious. Serena's father arrived to see Diamond on the floor and had him arrested. Ken left to make sure the police had a good report.  
  
Darien picked Serena up and followed Ken, when the police arrived and went to cuff Diamond.   
  
Suddenly Diamond broke restraints and ran off, "I WILL GET YOUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS NEXT TIME, JAMES" he yelled while running.   
  
"GET HIM" Ken roared and the police jumped in the car and went after him, Ilene was checking Serena's black eye and it seemed she was o.k..   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Darien helped Serena up to her room and into her bed, Darien kissed her forehead and turned to leave. Serena sat up and grabbed his arm and kissed him. "Your not leaving" Serena whispered, "I finally realized I loved you after you saved me" Serena finished.  
  
"Serena, I think.. no I know I love you" Darien replied and kissed her back, Rose then walked in and turned red "Oh I'm sorry" She said shyly.   
  
"Rose wait, what happened?" Serena asked, "Diamond got away" Rose said quietly. "Oh dear" Serena said, "Well I have to inform your sister" Rose said quickly and closed the door after she left.  
  
"I guess, I will go to bed" Darien said and turned around, "Oh no you won't" Serena said grabbing his arm. "I haven't given you your award" Serena said seductively and pulled him down onto her....  
  
Not to be disturbed all night...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well that was an interesting chapter *laughs and falls out of chair* Owww...Well since Diamond go away I will have to continue. DARN!!!! Just kidding Hehehe. 


	7. Chapter 7

Well 70 reviews and still counting I am really happy please keep reviewing I am a very energized writer *laughs evilly* Very interesting plot ahead.... Don't be disappointed  
  
_____________________________________________________________________;)_______________  
  
As the chapter left off, their was a ball, followed by a very interesting encounter with Diamond, which I might add GOT AWAY, then Darien saved Serena and let's just say Serena is very generous with rewards.  
  
The next morning was a very cloudy day, no sun but did that stop the damn blue birds {A.N. SHUT THE HELL UP Let me note the author had 2 cups of espresso and is very happy}   
  
Mina woke up early after having a bad dream with Andrew sleeping peacefully next to her. She decided to tell Serena about since they always told each other about nightmares they encountered. So she got up put a robe on and grabbed a key to Serena's room.  
  
Mina yawned and looked at her clock as she walked over to Serena's room, it read 5:30 and Mina knew no one was up at this hour. She put the key in the door and walked in...  
  
Mina yawned again and then her eyes flew open, "OH MY GOD" Mina shrieked. Serena woke up immediately to see her sister staring at her. Darien however was still sleeping like a rock, "Mina shut up" Serena hissed pulling the covers over her chest.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one who got lucky" Mina taunted, Serena yanked the comforter off her bed and got up. "If you tell father, I will tell him you've been far busier than I've been" Serena smirked. "Yeah but he won't care after I've told him about your little incident" Mina giggled and ran out the door.  
  
Serena ran after and jumped on her halfway down the hall, Serena dragged her back into her room. "Don't you dare" Serena whispered, "And why not" Mina asked. "Because I kept your encounter a secret" Serena reasoned.  
  
"Barely" Mina muttered, "I did though" Serena snapped. "Fine but I'm not going to let you live it down" Mina said and trudged back into her room. Serena sighed and went back into bed, wanting more sleep since she had barely gotten 3 hours of it.  
  
__________________;)_______________________________________________;)__________________  
  
Two and a half weeks later Mina got some very interesting news, she was pregnant. Ken James was livid and Ilene was very excited her words exactly were "I'm going to be a grandma" but had to calm down Ken.  
  
Before they left the study Ken had said "Your going to marry him then Minal James" and his wife hauled him out of the room. Mina was very excited and couldn't wait, and a good thing was Diamond hadn't bothered the family since that faithful night, but hadn't been caught either.  
  
__________________;)________________________________________________;)_________________  
  
About two more weeks after that {A.N. this is going to be really expected but who cares} Serena was pregnant too. Ilene was beside herself her only daughters were going to be mothers, Ken though was not to happy but everyone knew he was as excited as his wife.  
  
So Mina and Serena were going to marry Darien and Andrew 7 months later or in January to have winter weddings. This of course was put into the newspaper, Mina was going to put her modeling days on hold. Serena although was landing movie parts for pregnant women which she turned down.  
  
They also found out that Raye and Chad were getting married and were going to be bridesmaids, good thing the wedding was near so they would still have excellent figures.  
  
Ken James seemed to be lightning up on the girls and redid the whole 5th floor, it now had two gigantic master bedrooms, two large nurseries, and many of the things that were on the floor were now on the 5th floor.   
  
Darien and Andrew left for Chicago to collect their belongings, the girls were now two months pregnant but you couldn't tell since they weren't going by what their women friends that had children had said 'your eating for two now'.  
  
Raye's wedding came while Darien and Andrew were still in Chicago and Serena and Mina were in blood red dresses, Raye's favorite color of course. The reception was beautiful and with exception of a few men hitting on Mina and Serena.  
  
Which they got rid of by saying 'Oh didn't you know, I'm 2 months pregnant' and then guys would back off.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The boys returned 2 weeks later saying they had to tell their boss they were continuing their jobs with their fiancées. The manor was beside itself with arranging the weddings and the new arrivals. So when the girls went to have their first ultrasounds Serena had a bit of a shock.  
  
"Your having twins" Dr. Whitman had said, Darien had fainted and Serena was glowing. "Mr. Shields are you o.k." Dr. Whitman said after reviving him on the table. "Yeah but did you just say we were having twins" Darien said hazily.  
  
"Yes" Dr. Whitman smiled, "You know this happens to all the husbands who find out their wives are having twins. Serena giggled and kissed Darien on the cheek, "He'll be fine doctor, after I'm done with him" Serena smiled mischievously as they left the office.  
  
When they got home, Serena locked them up in their room for 2 hours doing goddess knows what and then went to dinner. The news was announced after dinner that evening, Mina and Andrew were in the library.  
  
"Mother, Father we have some interesting news" Serena said and her parents looked up, "Well we went to the doctor today and I'm having.....twins" Serena said happily.   
  
Her mother jumped up and hugged her, her father looked shell-shocked "T-twins, she's having twins" he said before fainting. "DEAR" Mrs. James said alarmed and called Rose to get a wet cloth, Serena took that cue to go upstairs and tell Mina and Andrew.  
  
They reached the library on the fifth floor and sat down, "We have some very good news" Darien said, Mina and Andrew looked up from their books.  
  
"Were having twins" Serena said, "OH MY GOD" Mina screamed and hugged her sister. Andrew nudged Darien "Boy when you do something you do it" Andrew said laughing. Darien glared at his best friend but laughed with him after a moment.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few more weeks past and Lita announced she was engaged, Serena and Mina were going to be bridesmaids. Good thing her wedding was going to be in 10 months, Serena and Mina were now entering their 5 month. Strange cravings started appearing and they were getting a little moody Serena especially.  
  
Though everyone was so happy about the weddings and babies they completely forgot about the convict that wanted to kill the girls. A letter though was sent directly to them reading,  
  
To my dear James daughters,  
  
I heard your pregnant, I told you Serena you're a slut. So *sighs* I guess I will have to kill you before those little accidents are born. Don't worry girls I will get you when your not expecting me and I plan to make sure you can't be found when I get you. So make sure you enjoy the time you have because as soon as I get you your parents will be far to easy when I make them pass on....  
  
Your loving playmate, kisses and hugs  
  
Diamond Flank  
  
Ken James was so mad he called up the police to check the whole city and if they found him to kill him. The letter was so harsh Mina and Serena had cried for hours, "Their not accidents" Serena kept saying to Darien. Her stomach had started to round while Mina's stayed flat, "No they're not" Darien said as she cried into his shirt.  
  
To cheer his daughters up Mr. James had Lita and the cook, make them their favorite desserts. Chocolate cheesecake, cream puffs, rocky road Ice cream, sardines and pickles were sent up to their room.   
  
The boys didn't know how pickles and sardines could be put in desserts but the girls didn't care or share in that matter. Though the plan had worked they were cheered up.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was nearing November and Ilene surprised the girls an enormous double baby shower. The girls got everything the babies would need and the baby shower was very funny when the huge 5 layered cake was turned into a very large cake fight.  
  
Good thing someone got the whole thing on tape, because it was the most funniest thing anyone had ever seen.   
  
{A.N. This is no lie I swear, o.k. since my birthday was last week I went on vacation and my mom, my older sister, and two brothers and me were involved in a huge cake fight in our hotel room, my dad wasn't involved because once a piece of cake hit his cheek he went outside on the balcony. It was the most funniest thing I ever saw and it was too bad no one got it on tape}  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Christmas arrived and the whole mansion was decorated from the gardens to the golden gate at the bottom of the hill. The nurseries were painted a day before Christmas, Mina's in baby yellow and white, and Serena's in baby pink and white.   
  
Serena was finally showing a lot, she gained about 30 pounds and Mina gained about 15. They both were ready to be sized for their wedding gowns, the gowns were done in snow white and white velvet and silk as it was a cold winter.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Finally the day came for Mina's wedding day, the girls' weddings were a day apart. Serena was the Matron of honor and Darien the best man.   
  
Raye and Chad walked down together, Raye in a red velvet gown embroidered in gold and Chad in a 3-piece-tux with red and gold handkerchief.   
  
Amy and Greg came next; Amy in a blue velvet gown embroidered with silver and Greg in a 3-piece-tux with a blue and silver handkerchief.  
  
Lita and Ken Connelly came next; Lita in a green velvet gown embroidered with silver and Ken in a 3-piece-tux with a green and silver handkerchief.  
  
Then Darien and Serena came; Serena in a silver velvet gown embroidered with white and Darien in a 3-piece-tux with a white and silver handkerchief.  
  
Finally Mina and Ken came down, Mina in a snow white silk gown, it formed to her stomach and then fanned out at the base of her stomach in ten layers off silk, satin, and velvet. Her veil was a silver crown set with real citrines and rubies. Her hair was up in curls pinned and had several white daisies in her hair.  
  
The ceremony flew by and the reception was beautiful, everyone had dinner and then the party started. People danced and then it was time for cake which Andrew and Mina cut together.   
  
Everyone had a slice after Mina smashed a piece in his face, but Andrew got her back by kissing her.  
  
Finally it was time for Mina to throw the bouquet which to everyone's unsuspecting surprise Serena caught. Then while Mina sat on a chair Andrew took off her garter and throw it to the guys which Seiya caught. After that Mina and Andrew went back to the manor, since they weren't taking their honeymoon until after the babies were born, while everyone partied.  
  
Serena and Darien shortly went home after to get sleep for their wedding the next morning. Ken had been doing them a favor by not putting Andrew and Mina's room, their room was a crossed instead of side-by-side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I told you guys it was an interesting plot but the next chapter is going to be my best yet. 


	8. Chapter 8

I Think this is the last chapter, believe me I have enjoyed writing it and really appreciate all the nice reviews, My new story is going to be quite interesting. I need help with a topic when you review tell me which number you like:  
  
1: How the start of Crystal Tokyo happened  
2: A sequel to this story  
3: or something else  
  
^_~.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________;)_____________  
  
The morning after Mina's wedding Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, Michelle, Trista, Ilene, and Hotaru were all working on Serena's dress, make-up and hair. Raye, Lita, and Amy were wearing the same gowns from yesterday, Only Serena went another mile and had tiaras made up to match their dresses.   
  
{A.N. E.X. Raye's tiara was gold with rubies,} Trista, Michelle, and Hotaru were in the wedding, too since they hadn't made Mina's yesterday, Their plane had been delayed and Mina didn't mind though she was just happy to be a bride and soon to be mother.  
  
"Serena hold still" Raye said, Serena had been pressing on the side of her stomach. "I can't Raye, my side hurts" Serena snapped, "Serena is yours like a pulsing" Mina said also rubbing her side.  
  
"Yeah, why" Serena asked, "Oh nothing" Mina said and went back to fixing her hair. Ilene stared at her daughters and left the room. Ilene walked down to her husband and pulled him to the side, "They're going to go into labor today" Ilene smiled.   
  
"What? How do you know?" Ken J. asked startled, "Just you wait I know" Ilene winked and went to inform her mother.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile Serena's hair and make-up was done, and Serena was struggling in her dress. "O.K. on 3" Lita said, "1...2...3" Serena counted and they pulled the dress up. "Well that was hard work" Serena said, "What are you talking about you didn't do thing" Raye glared at her, "of course I did, I counted" Serena pointed out.  
  
"Oh Wow" Raye said sarcastically.  
  
Serena stuck her tongue out and Raye followed, "You two stop it" Amy said. "She started it" they both said together, "You two are acting like your 5 years old" Michelle said.  
  
Before they could say something else Rose came in and it was time for the wedding. They pulled down Serena's veil and she waddled out, Mina came out last pushing her side.   
  
Everyone reached the doors to the chapel, Raye and Chad went then Lita and Ken {A.N. Her husband}, Amy and Greg, Trista and Jack, Hotaru and Chris, Michelle and Tony, then Andrew and Mina.  
  
Finally Serena and Ken {A.N. her father} walked down the aisle, the ceremony went by and the priest said "You may now kiss the bride, I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Shields-James" The priest said.  
  
Finally everyone arrived at the gorgeous reception hall, everyone had dinner and it was time to party. The music started and Serena and Darien had their first dance. As the song was ending, the music suddenly cut out.  
  
"Oh how sweet" A voice said, "Oh did I interrupt, the slut and her...partner" The voice added. "DIAMOND" Ken James roared from his table. "Little Serena, do you know where your sister is" Diamond asked.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Serena yelled in rage, "Nothing yet, but maybe I will spare her for you, just come to the back door" Diamond laughed.  
  
Serena took of and was followed by a crowd the back door was a down a dingy hall, but she snagged into a door on the left by Diamond.  
  
Mina was tied to a chair, "why don't you sit here" Diamond said plopping her down in a chair. "So ladies, your both married, that's to bad because now I have no choice but to kill you' Diamond said pretending to be sad.  
  
"Why can't you just leave us alone" Mina asked, "Because if I do I won't inherit the James estate and all of it's precious money" Diamond said sickly.  
  
"That's also too bad your pregnant because then maybe one of you could've had my child" Diamond said staring at both of them.  
  
"You're a sick, perverted, disgusting man" Serena spat. "Don't worry about your father and husbands they won't be able to get in even if they find the door" Diamond added.  
  
"So what are you going to do with us" Mina asked, Diamond stared at their pure white dresses. "Those lovely dresses would make lovely drapes for my new home maybe I will just take them" he said a nasty glint in his eyes.  
  
Though the door was suddenly pounded on, "ANDREW" "DARIEN" The girls screamed. "Stupid blondes" Diamond snickered. He flicked on a light and the door was heavily bolted.   
  
"So which one of you should I do first" Diamond pondered. Suddenly some bullets went through the door and it punctured the bolts, "STAY AWAY OR I WILL KILL ONE OF YOUR DAUGHTERS AND MAKE THE OTHER WATCH" Diamond shouted.  
  
Though the door burst opened and police men or F.B.I. Came in and handcuffed Diamond after knocking him out. Andrew and Darien and their parents ran through the door and untied the girls, When Mina stood up she immediately bent over.  
  
Her water broke and drenched her dress, "OH NO" Mina wailed, "I'M GOING INTO LABOR". Andrew scooped her up and ran out the door followed by the party.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
They arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later, "Were did you people come from?" A nurse asked. "A wedding" 302 people said, "S-she's going into, oh my god" Andrew said before falling on the floor. "The husband" the nurse guessed.  
  
"ANDREW WAKE UP" Mina screamed at him, The nurse though pulled Mina into a wheelchair and "Hun your going to have your baby in here if you don't calm down" The nurse said.   
  
"What's going on here" Dr. Whitman's voice came, "Oh Ms. James it looks like someone wants out" he said. That attracted a lot of attention though, the large waiting room started buzzing and people started to peak around to see Mina.  
  
"Umm.. Let's get you in a room" Dr. Whitman said quickly and the nurse wheeled Mina out. Andrew still lay unconscious on the floor and was put into a wheelchair as well.  
  
Serena, Ilene, Ken, and Darien following the 2 nurses down the hallway.   
  
A few minutes later, Mina was in the best hospital room there, in a hospital gown. Andrew laying in the bed next to her, and Serena was standing next to her bed.  
  
"Oh no a contraction, ouch" Mina said and started squeezing Serena's hand. Dr. Whitman walked in and checked the charts, "Well the press is here" he said a little tension in his voice. "Oh great" Serena muttered pressing her side.  
  
"Sere, what's wrong" Mina asked, the contraction gone, "nothing my back just has a really sharp pain going through it" Serena winced. "Umm.. Mrs. James I don't like the sound of that, why don't I take you in a room to examine you" Dr. Whitman said.  
  
"Oh it's o.k. I'm fine" Serena said, "Oh there it is again" Serena said cringing. "O.k. now I really need to check you out" Dr. Whitman said, her mother, father, and Darien rising from their chairs. Serena nodded and the doctor led her and Darien out.  
  
A few minutes Darien came back in the room, "She's in labor" he said. "WHAT" 3 voices said alarmed, "it's true" Serena said being wheeled in, her hospital gown on too.  
  
Just then Raye, Amy, and Lita ran in, "Oh no" Amy said seeing her friends both in hospital gowns. "You got it right Amy" Serena said from her bed. Darien was standing right next to her. "Darien you won't faint right?" Serena asked him.   
  
"No" Darien said uneasily. "OW" Mina yelped another contraction coming on. Someone knocked on the door, "Come in" Lita said from her chair. A reporter walked in, "I'm here about to witness Mina and Serena James' children's birth" The reporter said to a camera.  
  
"Excuse me" Ilene said outraged, but the woman was too fast "Mrs. James what are you going to name your child" The woman asked, Mina looked uneasy.   
  
"Excuse me but you don't belong in here, please leave my sister-in-law alone" Darien said sternly waving at the door. The reporter looked at him, "Mr. James is it, what do you feel like being married to one of the James daughters" "You just got married today, right" "Were you once a bodyguard for Ms. James", "That is quite enough" Ken and Ilene said together.  
  
Four men finally came in and carried the reporter and the camera men out and closing the door. "I hate reporters" Mina said. "Oww" Serena's voice came and she was witnessing her first contraction.  
  
"Don't worry, you two are going to be in here for a few hours" Dr. Whitman said walking in, "Sorry about that reporter she snuck by the guards" he added.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*8 hours later* or 4:00 in the morning, "I WANT THEM OUT" Serena screamed her contractions getting closer together. Ilene had been talking to the doctor, "Girls it looks like your going to go through natural birth" Ilene informed her daughters.  
  
Andrew had woken up 2 hours earlier after Mina pulling his hair screaming 'you did this to me and your going to go through it with me' Andrew had never left her side after that.  
  
Mina looked scandalized and Serena stunned, "That's fine, were going to be numbed right" Mina asked relieved. Serena nodding  
  
Ilene then looked uneasily, "Well dears, there's a window of opportunity for an epidural and it closed about 3 hours ago" Ilene said.  
  
Mina and Serena looked very scared and angry, "WELL OPEN IT" they screamed.  
  
"Serena and Mina, I'm sorry but we can't we were waiting for you to dilate and didn't know if you were going to have to have a cesarean section or natural birth" Dr. Whitman said walking through the door. "So I am going to have no pain killer the whole process" Serena said shaking with rage. "I'm afraid your correct" the doctor answered.  
  
"OPEN UP THE DAMN WINDOW AND GIVE ME THE SHOT" Mina screeched. "We can't" the doctor replied.  
  
Serena was shocked, "How intense will the pain be?" she asked defeated. "I really can't tell you that since it's different for every woman and this is really a coincidence that you two will be there for each other and for your children's birth" Dr. Whitman said trying to lighten up their moods.  
  
"Give me the *ucking shot" Serena said in deathly rage. "I'm sorry but they can't and you two are going to have to deal with it" Ilene said sternly to her daughters.  
  
"BUT MOTHER" they said, "That's final" Ilene said and her daughters had shut up after she used that tone. "Raye, Amy, Lita darlings your going to have to leave" Ilene said changing gears. Ken J. got up and followed the girls out.  
  
"O.K. let's get started" Dr. Whitman said, two female doctors came into the room and started prepping the girls.   
  
20 minutes later, "PUSH" Dr. Whitman said...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
2 hours later, after screaming their lungs out. Emily Serenity and Charles Endymion James-Shields and Lily Minal Valence-James were born; Lily at 4:36 am, Emily at 4:40 am, and Charles at 4:45 am.  
  
The girls, sweaty and in the first time in their lives they didn't care, those children were the riches descendents of the James family.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
1 year later, Amy was engaged, Lita was pregnant, and Raye had a 2 month baby boy. Charlie, Lils, and Emy were running around their play room after their party.  
  
"Diamond was prosecuted for attempt of murder and attempt of rape, he's in jail for life" Mina read of the newspaper, "Serves him right, Emily don't hit Lily" Serena scolded.  
  
"Well at least we'll live happily ever after" Mina said happily, "Oh yeah Serena, Darien didn't we tell you I'm pregnant" Mina said.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The End for now, what does OOC stand for? if you people want a sequel we'll see but I have to get at least 10 reviews asking. I hope you all enjoyed it I certainly have enjoyed writing it. Please keep reading stories. I love you all ^-^... 


End file.
